Là où le vent n'ira jamais
by Kilimiria
Summary: Post Reichenbach : Irène s'est bâtit une nouvelle vie dans un petit manoir perdu en Ecosse. Mais voilà que déboule Sherlock, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr. Entre eux, dans ce lieu clos , se réveillent des désirs oubliés ...
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Post Reichenbach : Irène s'est bâtit une nouvelle vie dans un petit manoir perdu en Ecosse. Mais voilà que déboule Sherlock, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr. Entre eux, dans ce lieu clos, se réveillent des désirs oubliés.

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock est une création de Moffat et Gatiss pour la BBC et basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette courte fic.

**Rating : **K+

**N/A : **Une idée qui me trottait dans le tête … Je voulais écrire quelque chose d'un peu poétique entre Irène et Sherlock tout en restant vraisemblable. Au départ, il devait s'agir d'un simple OS mais en voyant qu'il s'allongeait, j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs chapitres. Comme j'ai vraiment voulu m'attacher à l'évolution de leurs sentiments et à leur vie après Reichenbach Falls, les chapitres ne seront pas très longs et avec peu d'action … A vous de juger.

* * *

« (…) qui était donc celle-ci qui surgissait comme l'aurore, belle comme la Lune, resplendissante comme le Soleil, redoutable comme des bataillons ? »

Umberto Eco, _Le Nom de la Rose_, inspiré par _Le Cantique des cantiques de Salomon_

* * *

_**Là où le vent n'ira jamais :**_

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles vies

Lorsque _'l'affaire Sherlock Holmes'_ commença à faire les choux gras des journaux à scandales, Irène n'en crut pas un mot. Elle l'avait vu en action, elle savait qui il était. Elle l'avait _ressentit_. Il était comme elle, comme Moriarty : une erreur, une fausse note dans la partition atrocement ennuyeuse du genre humain.

Elle souriait en parcourant du regard les unes racoleuses des quotidiens que sa secrétaire lui apportait touts les matins. Comme les gens normaux étaient stupides ! Ils ne pouvaient supporter qu'il existe des personnes plus clairvoyantes qu'eux. Dès que l'occasion se présentait, ils les traînaient dans la boue.

Mais un matin brumeux, alors qu'un voile épais et grisâtre recouvrait la lande assoupie, son sourire se figea. _'Sherlock Holmes se suicide' _titrait le journal sous ses yeux. Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et s'empressa de lire l'article. 'Impossible' fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Lui et Moriarty ne pouvaient pas mourir, tout comme elle. Ils n'étaient pas _vraiment _humains. Ce genre de lois de la vie et de la mort ne pouvaient s'appliquer à eux ! Et pourtant …

Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Ainsi, il n'avait pas supporté la pression et les fausses accusations qui pesaient sur lui. Elle s'effara de sa propre absurdité : qui était-elle pour se croire immortelle, pour les croire invincibles ? Ils étaient touts trois faits de chair et de sang : mortels, comme les autres.

Elle se leva et quitta son bureau. Dévalant l'escalier, elle arriva dans l'entrée, se débarrassa de ses talons, les remplaça par une paire de chaussures plates et enfila un manteau. Deux minutes plus tard, elle parcourait la lande d'un pas vif. Ses pensées s'agitaient. Même mort, il arrivait à semer le trouble en elle. Maudit Sherlock Holmes ! Elle s'arrêta en face d'un arbre qui subsistait au milieu des troupeaux moutons. L'atmosphère froide et vive la sortit de sa torpeur. Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. Puis le calme l'envahit, sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi. La nature à perte de vue ? La libération tant attendue de ce sentiment insipide qui la liait à lui ? Peut-être …

Elle rebroussa chemin, les pans de son manteau fouettant l'air, et regagna sa demeure de pierres grises d'un pas rapide. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que sa secrétaire accourait, visiblement émue : « Miss Douglas ! Miss Douglas ! Ce monsieur … il m'a obligé à le laisser entrer ! Je lui ai dit que vous ne receviez que les dames, mais il n'a rien voulut entendre ! Il m'a dit des choses affreuses ! »

Irène, intriguée, tenta de la calmer : « Catriona, tout va bien. Respirez doucement. Voilà, parfait. » Elle reprenait peu à peu son souffle. « Je me charge de notre visiteur inopportun. Où est-il ? »

La vieille femme balbutia : « Je … Je l'ai installé dans le bureau … Je suis désolée, oh Miss Douglas ! Je … » Un sanglot perçait dans sa voix. Irène dut faire appel à toute sa patience et son tact pour ne pas la rabrouer. A la place, elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa secrétaire et lui conseilla d'aller se reposer.

« Mais … S'il vous voulait du mal ? ! » s'exclama Catriona.

« Je sais me défendre, ne vous inquiétez pas », répliqua Irène.

Elle quitta l'entrée et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait plusieurs hypothèses sur l'identité du visiteur, mais aucune ne lui paraissait vraisemblable. Dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, elle prit son Glock et y vissa un silencieux. Mieux valait prendre des précautions. Elle le glissa sous son manteau, qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'enlever, puis prit la porte dérobée qui menait au bureau. Il y avait quelqu'un, en effet. Elle pointa son arme devant elle et pénétra la pièce.

_Il_ était là, assit dans son divan, le visage – comme toujours – indifférent. Sherlock Holmes.

Irène ressentit une soudaine envie de sourire : elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était sentie si calme. Elle le _savait_.

Elle s'avança, son arme toujours pointée vers lui. Il la fixa, elle le fixa. Un regard plus fort que les mots.

_« Je ne suis pas mort. »_

_« Je sais. Je m'en doutais. »_

Dans un soupir, elle abaissa son Glock et le déposa avec délicatesse sur un guéridon. Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle le rejoignait et s'asseyait à ses côtés. Elle tendit une main vers son visage et vint survoler sa joue dans un caresse éphémère. Vivant, bien vivant. Un léger rire la saisit. Elle se releva et s'installa dans son fauteuil en face de lui.

« Alors, Mr Holmes, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? »

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur : « Je crois que vous le savez déjà, Miss Adler. A moins que je doive vous appeler Jane Douglas ? Que pensez-vous du nom que je vous ait choisi ? »

« Banal. Vous auriez put faire mieux. Mais passons : je vous ai déjà remercié pour ce service. Dites-moi plutôt combien de temps vous souhaitez rester. »

« Quelques jours. Vous me devez une faveur, n'oubliez pas. »

« Bien. Et je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander quels sont vos projets, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait. Restez en dehors de cela, c'est un conseil. » Il parcourut la pièce du regard. « Bonne idée, cette couverture. Si proche de l'originale que l'on ne pense pas à vous trouvez sous ce masque de … »

« … 'femme consultante', Mr Holmes, » le coupa-t-elle. « Merci pour l'idée. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Etrange concept que celui-là, je l'avoue … »

« Chaque femme a besoin d'aide. Je suis là pour les conseiller et les aider à rester des femmes fortes. Je vérifie toujours qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une de mes anciennes clientes, bien sûr. Au final, je ne m'ennuie pas trop et gagne bien ma vie. Le seul vrai désavantage est de devoir vivre loin de tout. »

Ils regardèrent simultanément par la fenêtre. Le brouillard se dissipait petit à petit. Elle avait choisit l'Ecosse comme lieu de résidence et s'était habituée à cet endroit, l'avait apprivoisé. Mais l'agitation des villes lui manquait.

Pour se glisser dans son nouveau rôle, elle s'était mise à la place de ses ennemis : s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'elle était vivante, ils songeraient immédiatement à la rechercher à l'étranger, avec une autre apparence physique et un autre style. Mais dans son petit manoir coupé du monde, où ses clientes venaient en toute discrétion, elle s'était bâtit un personnage proche de celle qu'elle était. Elle s'habillait plus sobrement, mais avec toujours autant de chic. Pour ses cheveux, elle les nouait en une longue tresse plutôt qu'en une de ses coiffures élaborées de jadis. Lors de ses consultations, elle avait prit l'habitude de porter des fausses lunettes.

Puisque chaque déguisement est un autoportrait, elle avait décidé de ne pas chercher à contrer la règle.

Elle avait embauché comme secrétaire Catriona Heraldson, une femme âgée du village le plus proche. Si celle-ci avait tendance à l'ennuyer, elle posait peu de questions et lui vouait une admiration et une déférence sans bornes, ce qui avait ses avantages.

Irène redirigea son regard vers Sherlock. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander comment et pourquoi il avait simulé son suicide mais se retint de poser la question. Il paraissait lointain, presque perdu. Rien d'étonnant à cela, songea-t-elle : il avait dû abandonner son cher docteur Watson, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade … Mais il était venu vers elle. Seulement parce qu'il cherchait un endroit où se cacher ? Le minuscule sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui gagna sa poitrine et son cœur se serra. Minuscule ? Peut-être plus … Elle se ressaisit mentalement.

Soudain, Sherlock quitta ses pensées : « Si vous voulez savoir, Miss Adler, on m'a aidé. » Devant son air interrogateur, il précisa : « On m'a aidé pour disparaître : Molly Hooper, la légiste de Saint Barth'. Et mon frère, qui s'est chargé de me faire des faux papiers. Eux seuls sont au courant. Avec vous, désormais. Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ? »

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance et pourtant, vous venez me demander asile … Expliquez-moi votre logique ! » rétorqua-t-elle, ironique. Puis, redevenant plus sérieuse : « Je me cache, Monsieur Holmes, là où le vent n'ira jamais voler le secret de mon existence. Et vous pensez que je trahirait le votre alors que, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je 'vous dois une faveur' ? Vous me tenez en bien mauvaise estime ! »

« Détrompez-vous : je vous ait en très haute estime. Sinon, soyez assurée que je ne vous aurait jamais sauvée de la décapitation à Karachi. » Il avait parlé d'un ton grave, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Irène frissonna. Il avait encore de l'effet sur elle, après des mois sans nouvelle confrontation. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'était pas douée pour comprendre ses propres sentiments alors qu'elle manipulait ceux des autres avec brio.

Réalisant combien il avait dû être difficile pour Sherlock d'avouer son admiration pour elle, Irène décida de mettre fin à la conversation, qui partait sur une pente glissante, et de lui trouver une chambre.

Elle l'invita à se lever et le guida jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, un peu encombrée, mais qui ferait l'affaire.

« Je vais prévenir Catriona que vous restez. Mettez-vous à l'aise. »

« Mes bagages, » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais les lui demander. » Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle put. Pourtant, il lui sembla sentir la brûlure de son regard dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

Il avait pour seul bagages une petite valise passe-partout. Encore une fois, elle se demanda ce qu'étaient ses plans.

La cohabitation entre eux débuta, bon gré mal gré. Ils se voyaient peu. Irène sentait cependant sa présence dans tout le manoir. Plus d'une fois, il lui arriva de s'interroger sur ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux, désormais. Un mince espoir lui restait : 'un jour, Monsieur Holmes, un jour'.

Sherlock était quelque peu gêné par sa situation. Ses sentiments à l'égard de Irène Adler étaient troubles, beaucoup trop troubles. N'y avait-il que de l'admiration, ou quelque chose en plus ?

Emmurés dans leurs silences et accaparés par la tempête de leurs esprits, il ne virent pas les jours passer. Deux semaines plus tard, à la tombé de la nuit, un taxi attendait Sherlock pour le conduire vers une destination qu'il garda secrète, avançant auprès d'Irène que le savoir la mettrait trop en danger.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte, à se fixer mutuellement.

« Monsieur Holmes, je … » commença Irène, déterminée.

Il la coupa immédiatement : « Merci, Miss Adler. Et au revoir. » Il détestait ce genre de scène.

Un ange passa avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à bouger. Sans trop réfléchir, il se baissa vers elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Puis il souleva sa valise et partit sans un mot de plus.

Restée dehors, Irène posa sa main sur sa joue, étonnée. Du _désir_. Elle voulait Sherlock Holmes. Elle le savait, désormais. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le jeu venait de commencer. Et cette fois, elle ne perdrait pas.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Prochain chapitre : Le jeu**

J'attend vos avis


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Jeu

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout à Gatiss et Moffat

**A/N : **Merci pour vos reviews et désolée pour le retard ! Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le prochain chapitre plus tôt ;-)

* * *

"Je hais et j'aime. Tu te demandes peut-être comment cela se fait. Je l'ignore, mais je le sens et je suis torturé."

**_Odi et Amo_**, **Catulle**, traduction personelle

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le jeu**

Sherlock refit surface deux mois plus tard, un peu avant le début de l'hiver. Il ne donna à Irène aucune indication sur ce qu'il avait fait et où il avait été. Cette attitude l'exaspérait, mais elle, n'en montrait rien.

Le téléphone sonna alors qu'ils prenaient le thé ensemble. Sherlock venait tout juste d'enlever son manteau et sa valise gisait à ses pieds. Il comptait, dans quelques minutes, rejoindre la chambre d'amis et s'y réinstaller pour une durée indéterminée. Mais la conversation d'Irène attira son attention. Elle riait, d'un rire à moitié faux à moitié vrai. Etrange.

Il se leva et sortit du salon. Dans le couloir, adossée au mur, elle entortillait le fil du combiné entre ses doigts, les yeux baissés, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres rouges. Il se surprit à la contempler, laissant glisser son regard le long de son corps, sur ses pieds chaussés de talons noirs et sobres, sur la courbe délicate de son visage, suivant le mouvement de ses cheveux tressés sur son épaule.

« Oh, Godfrey ! Vous êtes un charmeur, » minauda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! Vendredi soir ? Parfait ! A vendredi, alors. Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée. »

Irène raccrocha et vit Sherlock en face d'elle.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de cacher le soupçon de … d'envie ? qui perçait dans sa voix.

Elle plissa les yeux et son sourire s'élargit. Cela commençait à devenir intéressant … « Seriez-vous jaloux, Monsieur Holmes ? », insinua-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, comme si elle n'était qu'une idiote qui ne le comprenait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Au contraire, elle ne savait que trop bien combien les sentiments étaient pour lui – pour eux – une donnée inconnue. Mais elle était _La_ Femme, elle évoluait dans sa sphère.

« Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, » fit-elle en passant un ongle sur la courbe de ses lèvres, joueuse, « Godfrey Norton est un avocat d'Angus, la ville la plus proche, que j'ai contacté pour affaires il y a peu. Il est charmant, sympathique et plus intelligent que la moyenne. Et je _m'ennuie_ un peu, ces derniers temps, voyez-vous. Une petite de distraction ne me fera pas de mal. »

« Distraction ? Vous retournez donc à votre ancienne activité ? » persifla Sherlock.

Elle le regarda sombrement. « Une dominatrice n'est pas une prostituée, Monsieur Holmes. Surtout une de ma classe. La nature des services que nous dispensons n'est pas la même, quoi que vous croyiez. » Puis elle reprit son ton joueur : « et puis, vous savez bien qu'il n'y a rien de plus sexy que l'intelligence. En l'occurrence, Godfrey n'est pas mal. »

Sherlock fit un grimace tandis qu'Irène se rapprochait de lui. En retournant dans le salon pour finir son thé, elle lui glissa sensuellement : « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Holmes : vous êtes toujours le plus sexy. »

Déconcerté, il resta une minute devant elle sans bouger, tandis qu'elle reposait sa tasse sur le plateau. Se ressaisissant, il alla chercher son manteau et sa valise puis partit en direction de sa chambre. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers elle et dit, presque dans un murmure : « Et si j'étais jaloux, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? ». Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et disparut dans le couloir, la laissant à ses dilemmes.

Mais malgré son apparente détermination, son esprit ne parvenait toujours pas à analyser la nature du lien invisible qui le reliait à Irène Adler. Pas de l'amour, non , cela lui semblait impossible, mais plus que de l'admiration. Quoi, alors ? Peut être que …

Irène, de son côté, jubilait. Elle les avait remarqués, touts ces petits signes : la voix plus grave, ses yeux qui la fuyait, les muscles contractés de son bras, … Si elle avait prit son pouls, comme il l'avait fait pour elle, il aurait été élevé : il la désirait, autant qu'elle le désirait.

Le soir arriva sans pour autant calmer leurs pensées en ébullition. Irène décida de passer voir Sherlock dans sa chambre. Elle le trouva allongé sur son lit, les bras sous la tête, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Elle s'approcha en silence, sentant les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure. Elle ne voulait plus attendre mais ne le laisserait pas gagner, alors elle prit les devants.

Elle l'enjamba et s'agenouilla au dessus de lui, le regardant intensément. Un silence de plomb régna jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse courir une main sur son visage. Alors tout dérapa et s'enchaîna.

Elle pencha son visage vers lui et commença par frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Voyant les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandir, elle approfondit le baiser et s'y abandonna, laissant leurs bouches se chercher, s'enlacer, se caresser. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses boucles brunes tandis qu'il passait les siennes le long de son dos. Leurs corps se mouvèrent dans un désir affamé l'un de l'autre. Irène dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se soustraire à leur étreinte. Elle se redressa et lança à Sherlock un sourire triomphant. Celui-ci grogna et tenta de l'attirer à nouveau dans un baiser mais elle le stoppa d'une poigne experte.

« Demandez grâce, Monsieur Holmes, » souffla-t-elle. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis lança d'un ton moqueur : « je ne crois pas avoir besoin de le faire, au vu de comment vous vous êtes jetée sur moi. »

Irène grimaça. Ce n'était pas prévu. « Demandez grâce, » répéta-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande bouffée d'air, cherchant à calmer son attirance, et les rouvrit : « non » fut sa seule réponse.

Emportant le souvenir du goût de ses lèvres, Irène se leva et quitta la chambre d'amis, insatisfaite.

Aucun d'eux ne parvint à dormir, leurs pensées en pagaille, pestant contre leurs corps qui les trahissaient.

Le lendemain, ils évitèrent sciemment de se croiser. Irène reçut une cliente durant une bonne partie de la journée. Celle-ci, P-DG d'un grande entreprise, ne parvenait pas à concilier ses idéaux et son attirance pour un homme de sa connaissance. Son histoire trouvait un écho dans l'esprit incertain de la fausse Jane Douglas, qui ne parvint pas à l'aider autant qu'elle le faisait d'habitude.

Sherlock passa la journée à sillonner la lande, cherchant comment expliquer sa faiblesse passagère de la veille. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par Irène, mais ne savait comment réagir. Ce sentiment ne datait pas d'hier. Il remontait à leur première rencontre à Londres. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait toujours pas cerné, apprivoisé. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, mais cela lui faisait peur. Pas une peur comme celle qu'il avait expérimentée à Baskerville : plutôt une appréhension latente qui faisait son chemin petit à petit dans son esprit.

Il se refusait d'envisager un avenir avec elle. Trop dangereux, trop instable. Trop humain. Former un couple ? Idée stupide, irréalisable. Il se morigéna mentalement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache trop à elle ! Mais en même temps, son désir l'empêchait de se consacrer pleinement à sa mission, ne cessant de le déconcentrer. Il devait agir, et vite.

Il élabora son plan avec soin : il ne devait pas perdre.

Le soir venu, il accosta Irène dans un couloir. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point ils parvenaient à se comprendre sans utiliser les mots, par la simple force de leurs regards. Pas un bruit ne vint les déranger. Leurs yeux se parlèrent :

_« J'ai peur, Miss Adler. Qui sait ce qui arrivera si nous franchissons le pas ? »_

_« Comment le savoir sans essayer ? »_

Sherlock n'en pouvait plus. Toutes ces sensations étaient trop nouvelles pour lui. Il voulait que cela cesse. Alors il prit le visage d'Irène en coupe et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était intense. Il en voulait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié. Il la plaqua contre le mur, colla son corps contre le sien et glissa une main sur sa taille. Irène gémit légèrement et s'agrippa à son cou. Ils allaient franchir le point de non retour quand Sherlock se détacha, le souffle court, mais avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Irène n'attendit pas pour l'attirer à nouveau à elle mais il ne se laissa pas faire :

« A vous de demandez grâce, Miss Adler, et tout sera fini. »

Elle lui lança un regard inoubliable, de braise comme de glace, de haine comme de désir. Il frissonna mais ne flancha pas. Il allait gagner.

Et pourtant, elle resta silencieuse. Il admira sa volonté. Il aurait voulut reprendre leur baiser mais ce serait pour lui comme de s'avouer vaincu. Alors il tourna les talons et l'abandonna dans le couloir.

Le lendemain fut pour eux encore plus difficile. Le jour passa avec une lenteur effrayante, comme s'il s'étirait à l'infini.

Sherlock remarqua tout de suite des minuscules signes : ses yeux plus maquillés, ses boucles d'oreilles les plus chères, sa robe, … Il s'approcha d'Irène, qui lisait paisiblement – ou du moins en apparence – dans le salon.

« Nous sommes vendredi, » fit-il remarquer, « vous êtes prête pour sortir. Il serait fâcheux de faire attendre Monsieur Norton. »

Elle leva les yeux de son roman avec un sourire sarcastique : « Bien observé. »

« Vous allez dîner ensemble. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Elle lui répondit sur un ton doucereux : « Sûrement, puisque cela ne semble pas le dégoûter, _lui_. »

Sherlock grogna : il détestait les sous-entendus. « Je n'ai jamais dit que vous me dégoûtiez. Je pensais même vous avoir prouvé le contraire. »

Elle replongea dans son livre, l'ignorant totalement.

« Dînons ensemble, si vous le souhaitez, » lança-t-il alors.

Il se délecta de son expression de surprise. « Vous parlez sérieusement, Monsieur Holmes ? ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire, » avoua-t-il d'une voix grave, « mais je n'ai plus envie d'y réfléchir. »

Elle se redressa, laissant son roman sur le fauteuil et vint à sa rencontre. Encore une fois, leurs yeux se firent les miroirs de leurs âmes.

Irène le guida. Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser, elle qui le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, elle qui lui enseigna le plaisir. Sherlock tentait d'enregistrer toutes ces nouvelles données, mais en vain. Il connut un abandon nouveau, une alternative plus que plaisante à la nicotine et autres substances addictives.

La nuit fut longue. Godfrey Norton appela, Irène prétexta poliment un empêchement de dernière minute mais ne remit pas leur dîner à plus tard. Elle avait eu celui qu'elle souhaitait depuis si longtemps.

Un rayon de soleil réveilla Sherlock. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis … plusieurs mois. Une ombre se détachait face à la fenêtre. Irène, dos à lui, à peine cachée par un drap, contemplait l'horizon. La première pensée qui lui vint était que la cascade de ses cheveux sombres dans son dos rehaussait encore plus sa beauté. Il secoua la tête : il n'allait pas devenir aussi _humain_ ! Mais il se leva quand même pour aller la rejoindre.

Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence, bien qu'il soit sûr que mille petits indices le lui avaient déjà indiqué. Elle n'était pas _La_ Femme pour rien. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et il entoura sa taille de ses bras. _Humains_. Juste un instant.

Ce fut hors du temps, irréel. Ils étaient là, à parler, comme les amants d'une nuit. Comme tout le monde. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, en cela. Pouvoir, au moins une fois, oublier qu'ils étaient censés être morts, censés être insensibles. Etre normaux.

L'illusion ne dura pas longtemps, bien sûr. Ils reprirent un ton grave.

« Tu vas encore partir, » murmura Irène. Le tutoiement leur paraissait désormais comme allant de soi.

« J'y suis obligé, » répondit Sherlock, évasif.

« Tu refuses toujours de me dire ce qui t'occupe ? »

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne _peux _pas. Si j'ai simulé ma mort, c'est pour éviter de mettre mon entourage en danger. Cela s'applique aussi à toi. Moins tu en sais, mieux ce sera pour toi. »

Elle soupira. A quoi bon discuter, puisqu'il camperait inlassablement sur ses positions ? Elle quitta son étreinte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le laissant seul.

Les semaines qui suivirent leur firent l'effet d'un rêve. Ils s'occupaient, faisant semblant de rien : Irène recevait ses clientes et organisait ses rendez-vous avec Catriona Sherlock planifiait ses déplacements et les étapes de son projet secret.

Ils parlaient peu : à quoi bon ? Ils étaient égaux, se comprenaient en un regard. S'apprivoisaient.

Ils ne retentèrent plus leur nuit d'abandon. Faire l'amour, se donner l'un à l'autre, avait été une expérience trop forte pour eux. Trop aléatoire. Eux qui détestaient perdre le contrôle ne parvenaient pas à envisager que cela ce reproduise. Rien ne se passa entre eux pendant un mois. Puis le jour fatidique arriva.

Sherlock était prêt à repartir. Il l'annonça à Irène une fois ses bagages terminés, sans parvenir à définir quelle était la lueur qui passa dans ses yeux à ce moment là.

« Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, résignée.

Il secoua la tête, étonnement muet. Cette femme lui faisait découvrir des parts inconnues de sa personnalité : passionné, tendre, _silencieux_, … Il eut un sourire amer. Bien sûr que cela ne pouvait pas durer, cet équilibre précaire des choses entre eux cette illusion mal bâtie de réalité, de routine. Ils étaient trop … trop eux-mêmes pour cette mascarade. D'un moment à l'autre, tout basculerait.

_Là où le vent n'ira jamais._

Le cadre était parfait : isolé, perdu, secret. Idéal. Que ce serait-il passé s'il était resté un peu plus longtemps ? Se seraient entre-tués ? Auraient-ils fini dans son lit ?

Pourquoi vivre dans l'hypothèse, au fond ? S'étonnant par sa propre audace, il présenta une main à Irène et l'aida à se lever de son fauteuil. Sans la lâcher, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle grogna de frustration contre son torse et s'empressa d'approcher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Sherlock lui rendit son baiser sans hésitation et osa même l'approfondir en glissant sa langue contre la sienne. Il aventura ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Irène. Elle lui rendit ses caresses en passant ses mains de ses pommettes à sa chemise qu'elle commença à déboutonner. Il abandonna sa bouche pour venir glisser ses lèvres sur son cou. Leurs corps se rapprochaient, se réclamaient. Irène murmura d'une voix taquine :

« Un dernier dîner, Mr Holmes ? »

Il sourit contre sa peau : « Avec plaisir, Miss Adler. »

Quand elle se réveilla dans son lit, des heures plus tard, il n'était plus là. Elle soupira et se rendormit, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Prochain chapitre : Des nouvelles de John Watson**

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Des nouvelles de John Watson

**Disclaimer : **Bien sûr, je ne suis pas la créatrice de Sherlock. Touts les droits reviennent à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, la BBC et moult autres personnes que je ne vais pas citer parce que ça me prendrait pas mal de temps ...

**A/N : **Nouveau chapitre, un peu en avance, comme promis. On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

"Car sans amis nul ne choisirait de vivre, eusse-t-il touts les biens"

**Aristote**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Des nouvelles de John Watson**

Quelques temps après le départ de Sherlock, Irène décida de se rendre à Londres. Cette idée lui était venue subitement. Elle partit en train avec Catriona sur un coup de tête.

Cela faisait presque un an que Sherlock Holmes était censé être mort et plus personne ne parlait de lui. John Watson avait fermé son blog, ne supportant pas les internautes qui salissaient la mémoire de son ami disparu par leurs commentaires insultants.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent à la capitale de beau matin. Le temps était doux et agréable. Irène, habillée le plus sobrement possible pour se fondre dans la masse grouillante des citadins, avait prévu ses activités pour la journée, aussi donna-t-elle quartier libre à sa secrétaire en lui fixant un point de rendez vous.

Elle prit un taxi jusqu'au cimetière où reposait le faux Sherlock. Devant sa tombe, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur : elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis qui auraient fait élever un stèle pour elle. Il n'y avait eu que _lui_. Il n'y aurait probablement que _lui_.

Elle se rendit ensuite à Baker Street. Poussée par la curiosité, elle appuya sur la sonnette. Mrs Hudson vint ouvrir. A part quelque cheveux blancs de plus, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

« Je suis Miss Jane Douglas : je viens voir le docteur Watson » annonça Irène, imitant l'accent écossais.

« Il n'est pas ici, » lui répondit la logeuse, « vous le trouverez à son cabinet. Par contre, si vous le souhaitez, sa fiancée est là. »

Irène haussa un sourcil. Le docteur était fiancé ? Voilà qui l'intéressait grandement.

Elle se fit conduire à l'étage. Là, Mrs Hudson lui présenta un dénommée Mary Morstan. Irène, avec les talents qui lui étaient propres, parvint à la mettre en confiance, racontant une histoire passe-partout de vieille amie du collège en quête de ses anciens condisciples. Elles discutèrent un moment, lui permettant ainsi de glaner quelques renseignements. Si Sherlock revenait au manoir après ces six derniers mois de silence radio, elle pourrait lui donner des nouvelles de son fidèle ami.

Les jours passèrent, les clientes défilèrent et il ne montrait toujours aucun signe de vie. Bien sûr, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait avoué qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Lassée de sa solitude, elle céda aux avances de Miss Gulliard, une femme d'affaire en pleine crise d'identité venue la consulter. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était stupide, mais elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis des mois et le corps d'une femme lui manquait. Elles se virent deux fois puis arrêtèrent. Irène se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était plus là, ce quelque chose qui faisait le sel de sa relation avec Sherlock : les sentiments.

Elle avait toujours aimé les femmes. C'était pour elle une certitude. Mais le détective avait tout chamboulé. Que ressentait-elle exactement pour lui ?

Il se manifesta en pleine nuit, plus de six mois après sa dernière visite. On sonna à la porte à une heure du matin. Irène s'arma de son Glock et alla prudemment ouvrir. Il resta impassible devant le canon pointé sur lui. Elle le fit entrer et l'installa au salon, attendant qu'il parle.

Irène l'analysa, le parcourut des yeux. Ses traits étaient tirés : il avait fait un long voyage sans se reposer, sûrement dans des conditions inconfortables. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et sentaient la transpiration, un de ses bras était raidi et sa main tremblait nerveusement : il était ou avait été blessé et tentait d'échapper à ceux qui lui avaient fait cela. Il fuyait son regard : il hésitait à être là.

Elle soupira : bien sûr, comme à son habitude, il ne lui dirait rien. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de lui apporter son aide, il la refuserait. Elle s'assit à côté de lui dans le sofa et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il trembla légèrement puis, soudain, il se leva et se mit à parcourir la pièce de long en large.

« Tu me déconcentres, » grogna-t-il en la désignant d'un ample geste de la main.

Irène écarquilla les yeux. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

« J'essaye de rester fixé sur mon objectif, » continua-t-il, « j'essaye de faire en sorte que tout se passe comme prévu mais non ! A chaque fois, je vois ton visage, j'entend ta voix. C'est impossible à vivre ! » Il avait haussé le ton sur la dernière phrase et la fixait, les bras écartés. « Libère-moi ! Libère-moi ! Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé entre nous, mais tu es trop présente. Je n'arrive à rien ! » Sa voix se fit presque suppliante. « Libère-moi de ça, de ces … _sentiments_. » Il avait craché le dernier mot comme une insulte. « Je ne cesse de penser : 'que fait-elle en ce moment ?', 'comment va-t-elle ?' ! C'est désagréable ! Je veux que cela cesse ! »

Elle le regarda, abasourdie. Son discours, bien que plein de reproches, sonnait comme … comme une _déclaration_.

Irène sourit et se leva à sa suite. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, le laissant la détailler du regard. De sa démarche féline, elle le contourna, passant une main de ses épaule à son torse tandis qu'il la suivait des yeux, la respiration rapide. Elle se colla contre lui et serra son bras. Puis, se hissant à son hauteur, elle vint murmurer au creux de son oreille, de son ton le plus tentateur : « Je t'ai manqué, Sherlock. » Comme il ne bronchait pas, elle glissa un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Sa voix était un murmure sensuel, léger comme le vent et sucré comme le miel : « Je peux te libérer … Mais je ne pense pas que la solution te plaise. »

« Peu importe » marmonna-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, eut un petit rire puis repris appuis sur lui et lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille. D'un pas, elle se détacha et le contempla alors qu'il se livrait à un combat intérieur.

La poitrine de Sherlock se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration beaucoup trop erratique à son goût. « Pas cette fois-ci, Irène. Nous devons parler sérieusement. Si ta solution est ce à quoi je pense, c'est non. »

« Oh, loin de moi l'idée d'avoir de telles pensées grivoises ! » ironisa-t-elle. Elle se planta fermement devant lui et cessa son petit jeu de séduction : « Sherlock, il faut que je t'aide. Tu es affaibli, fatigué et au bout du rouleau. Raconte-moi, explique-moi ce que tu fais ! Je peux te porter assistance ! »

« On en a déjà discuté : c'est trop dangereux, » répondit-il.

« Alors je prend le risque. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Irène déglutit difficilement. Un mince filet de voix franchit ses lèvres : « Pour toi. »

Il la regarda, elle le regarda. Il baissa les yeux, elle en fit de même. Il ne parvenait pas à se détacher d'elle, des souvenirs qui lui étaient liés, de son image. Il le revoyait nue, alanguie sur son lit, ses doigts enserrant les draps, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, sa respiration saccadée, ses yeux mi-clos, murmurant son prénom. Finalement, il soupira : « d'accord ».

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau d'Irène et parlèrent. Longtemps. Sherlock, sous une fausse identité, entreprenait de démanteler un à un les postes les plus importants de l'organisation de Moriarty. Il avait été récemment blessé au bras, comme elle l'avait deviné, par un vigile un peu trop zélé alors qu'il tentait de pénétrer en douce dans le Ministère Australien de l'Intérieur. Il tentait désormais d'échapper à leurs services de renseignements. Il lui exposa ses plans, son avancé. Il agissait avec l'aide de Mycroft et des services secrets, mais cela n'était pas toujours suffisant.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Irène était correctement briefée sur la 'mission Moriarty'. Ils firent une pause durant laquelle ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Elle évita cependant d'évoquer son voyage à Londres, de peur de saper le moral de Sherlock.

Ce fut un moment de grande complicité. Ils se retrouvaient dans leur passion commune pour les défis et les mystères. Egaux. Alors quand, vers minuit, Irène vint se glisser dans ses bras, Sherlock ne protesta pas. Il la serra contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans le fauteuil du bureau, l'un veillant sur l'autre.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à la mise en place de leur plan d'attaque. Irène décommanda ses rendez-vous pour s'y consacrer pleinement. Un soir, après un thé de trop et une dispute au sujet de la technique adéquate pour infiltrer le système d'aération du Palais de l'Elysée, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser passionnément. La nuit fut fusionnelle. S'y étaient-ils trouvés ou retrouvés ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais ce fut le début de semaines passionnées.

A force d'agir comme un jeune couple, à s'embrasser et s'aimer à la moindre occasion, ils décidèrent d'en faire leur couverture. Se faisant passer pour des nouveaux mariés en voyage de noce, ils prirent un vol pour la France, au grand désarrois de Catriona.

Là-bas, ils entreprirent de rassembler suffisamment de preuves pour impliquer un des chefs du réseau infiltré au sein du palais gouvernemental. Sherlock parvint à cacher à Mycroft le soutien qu'Irène lui avait apporté. Grâce à sa participation, la mission se passa plus vite que d'habitude, bien que Sherlock dut se faire à l'idée de la voir séduire les personnes qui pouvaient leur 'être utiles'.

Leurs sentiments, petit à petit, évoluaient. De l'admiration ils étaient passés au désir et du désir à quelque chose de plus profond. Tout comme leur relation, ce qu'il ressentaient l'un pour l'autre demeurait flou. Ils étaient à part, différents. Former un couple véritable ne faisait pas partie de leurs priorités. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils en seraient capables. L'Amour était pour eux du domaine des faibles et des êtres du commun. Ce qu'ils ne sont pas.

De retour de France, Irène reprit ses consultations trop longtemps négligées. Sherlock faisait de longues promenades seul sur la lande. Il ne tarderait pas à repartir.

Un matin, en parcourant les petites annonces du journal (ce que Sherlock ne faisait jamais, considérant cette activité comme terriblement ennuyeuse), l'œil d'Irène fut attiré par un nom qu'elle connaissait :

_Le Docteur John Watson épousera Ms Mary Morstan le samedi 29 avril en l'église Saint Thomas._

Elle devint fébrile. Le meilleur ami de Sherlock se mariait dans quelques jours et elle ne l'avait toujours pas mit au courant. Une idée lui vint alors. Elle demanda à Catriona de réserver discrètement des billets de train pour deux personnes puis alla le voir.

Il était assit au bureau de la chambre d'ami, dans laquelle il ne dormait plus beaucoup, consultant un plan tridimensionnel sur son ordinateur.

« Sherlock, je dois me rendre à Londres sous peu. J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes. »

Il leva le nez de son travail, la scanna rapidement du regard à la recherche d'indices sur la raison de ce voyage puis acquiesça : « si tu veux. »

« Parfait ! Il va falloir modifier un peu ton apparence, cependant. Et t'habiller avec soin : je dois rencontrer une cliente particulièrement à cheval sur les principes. »

« Tu mens, » fut sa seul réponse.

Irène lui sourit mais ne rectifia pas ses dires. Elle se contenta de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.

Le trajet en train fut court. Touts deux sous une fausse identité, ils se fondirent dans la foule. Sherlock ne parvenait pas à deviner où ils se rendaient réellement. S'il avait été en face d'une personne ordinaire, ç'aurait été pour lui un jeu d'enfant. Mais Irène était _La_ Femme, son égale. Elle savait mieux que quiconque comment le mettre en échec.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'église, elle lui raconta tout : comment John avait fait une dépression après sa mort, comment il avait rencontré Mary – venue le consulter pour qu'il mène une enquête, pensant qu'il avait les même capacités que son regretté ami – et comment celle-ci avait réussit à le sortir de l'abîme de peine et de regrets dans lequel il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour.

Devant l'air perplexe de Sherlock, elle s'étonna qu'il ne se soit pas renseigné sur son ami depuis tant de temps. Il lui avoua d'une voix blanche qu'il avait trop peur de souffrir de son absence, car il lui était impossible de l'oublier.

Ils attendirent l'arrivé des mariés et entrèrent dans l'édifice, se tenant en retrait. Sherlock était incroyablement silencieux. Ils étaient là : Mrs Hudson, Greg Lestrade, Mike Stamford – témoin du marié -, Molly Hooper, … Certains invités le surprirent : il y avait des membres de son réseau de SDF, Henry Knight – de l'affaire Baskerville – et même 'Anthea', l'assistante personnelle de son frère. Le reste de l'assemblé était composée des familles des époux et de leurs amis.

Irène le surveillait du coin de l'œil, de peur qu'il flanche. Mais n'était pas Sherlock Holmes qui veut et il parvint à garder un visage relativement impassible durant tout l'office, excepté lorsqu'il vit John remonter l'allée en direction de l'autel _en boîtant_, sa cane à la main .

A la fin de la cérémonie, il alla brièvement présenter ses félicitations au couple. C'était risqué, certes, mais il changea sa voix pour ne pas être reconnu. Irène, à côté de lui, eut pourtant l'impression qu'une fugace lueur d'espoir avait traversé les yeux de Watson à ce moment.

Il ne souhaita pas aller saluer Molly, la seule personne de l'assemblée à le savoir vivant. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne sache rien de plus.

En regardant le jeune couple et leurs invités quitter l'église, Irène prit doucement la main de Sherlock et la pressa, en signe de réconfort. Il avait la mâchoire crispée, rêvant sûrement de pouvoir révéler sa présence. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura : « Je suis sûre qu'il est heureux. »

Il la fixa d'un regard absent puis hocha la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent à la recherche d'un taxi pour se rendre à la gare. Irène s'étonna qu'il ne lâche pas sa main mais ne lui fit pas remarquer.

Sherlock resta une semaine encore en Ecosse puis annonça à Irène qu'il devait repartir. Seul. Elle lui promit de lui apporter toute l'aide nécessaire. Ils se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte dans un baiser fusionnel, sans se soucier de la pluie qui tombait sans interruption. Délicatement, elle glissa une petite enveloppe dans sa main. Il voulut immédiatement débiter une série de déductions sur son contenu mais elle le stoppa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Plus tard, dans le taxi qui le conduisait à l'aéroport d'Edimbourg, Sherlock l'ouvrit et découvrit une photographie du manoir, prise un jour de soleil. Il la retourna et lu le petit mot qu'elle y avait laissé : _Là où le vent n'ira jamais,_ et, en plus petit : _C'est tout de même moins romantique qu'une photo de moi. PS : Ne fais pas semblant, je suis sûre que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. _ Il sourit et la remit dans l'enveloppe. _La_ Femme le surprendrait toujours.

* * *

**"L'aventure" est presque finie **(j'en suis désolée, mais cette fic est courte)

**On se retrouve bientôt pour un court épilogue**


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Durant encore un an et demi, Sherlock poursuivit le démantèlement de l'organisation de Moriarty. Irène venait parfois avec lui pour l'assister. Ils se retrouvaient dans son petit manoir d'Ecosse, dont il gardait précieusement la photo. On aurait pu penser que cette sorte de routine les aurait vite lassés, mais leur relation était sans-cesse changeante et rien ne se passait entre eux à l'identique. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, tout comme ils n'étaient pas vraiment humains : ils échappaient à l'habitude comme aux codes du commun des mortels.

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils avaient besoin de changement. Il pouvait se passer des mois sans qu'ils se donnent de nouvelles ni ne se voient, s'évitant ainsi de finir par s'entretuer – leurs caractères les opposaient souvent.

Sans trop savoir quand ni comment, ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Peut-être même s'aimaient-ils. Mais l'admettre serait comme admettre leur faiblesse et leur humanité. Ils avaient leurs limites.

Un peu moins de trois ans après sa prétendue mort, Sherlock estima en avoir fait suffisamment pour assurer la protection de ses amis. Il était temps pour lui de faire ce qu'il attendait et redoutait depuis longtemps : revenir à la vie.

Il se rendit à Baker Street de bon matin et s'y introduisit en toute discrétion. Quand Watson se réveilla et alla préparer le petit déjeuner, il le trouva attablé dans la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé fumantes devant lui.

« Bonjour John, » fit-il d'une où transparaissait l'émotion.

Une fois passée la surprise de le voir vivant après ces années, la première réaction du docteur fut de lui asséner un violent coup dans la mâchoire. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait épargné son nez et ses dents. Puis il l'étreignit avec force.

Mary Watson – née Morstan – eut le choc de sa vie en retrouvant, ce matin-là, son mari en pleine discussion avec son meilleur ami censé être mort.

Sherlock se réinstalla à Baker Street après que l'épouse de John (qui ne boitait plus) lui ait assuré que cela ne la dérangeait pas (pour l'instant, n'ayant pas encore expérimenté la cohabitation avec un détective sociopathe). Il n'informa pas les médias, ceux-ci se rendraient compte bien assez vite de son retour. Les réactions de Lestrade et Mrs Hudson furent différentes mais donnèrent toutes deux envie à Watson de les filmer pour en garder le souvenir.

Comme il habitait désormais à une adresse fixe, il se passa peu de temps avant qu'Irène vienne lui rendre visite. John Watson la surprit un matin en allant réveiller Sherlock qui lui paraissait faire la grasse matinée depuis un peu trop de temps. S'il parvint à réprimer son exclamation de surprise en découvrant son ami en galante compagnie _dans son lit, _il ne put en faire autant en identifiant l'inconnue, qui avait levé les yeux vers lui.

Lorsqu'il demanda à Sherlock, plus tard, s'il était en couple avec elle, celui-ci le fixa d'un regard vide avant de répondre qu'il n'en savait rien. S'il avait demandé la même chose à Irène, il aurait obtenu le même réponse.

La nature de leur relation, tout comme celle de leurs sentiments, seraient sûrement l'un des seuls mystères qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à élucider.

**FIN (ou commencement de toutes choses …)**

**Merci à vous tous qui m'avez encouragée et suivie !**

Un avis ?


End file.
